shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon D. Magia
Simon D. Magia (サイモンマジック, Magia D. Simon) is a much feared and famed member of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Lady Amarathna’s Divison. It is said that Simon is a relative of Dokugata, however it is still unknown to what relation they have. However many believe that Simon is either a nephew or younger brother of Dokugata. Simon was affiliated with so many organizations and groups over the years, however he calls the hakuri crew his “home”. He was originally a captain boy working his ways up through the ranks of a small crew; he then joined the marines at age 16 and served for 2 years, then defecting to become a revolutionary for a few months. But then lose interest and then Joined up with Demetrius and his crew, finding his place. Simon is famous for so many things; he is often called the magician or the lucky one. Because of his Devil fruit the, Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Leprechaun. With his twisted magic and powers, he has earned himself a big bounty of 300,000,000. For crimes he commit when he was a child as member of a pirate crew, defecting the marines and murdering several captains. Taking thousands of dollars worth of weapons and selling them on the black markets and selling information about the higher ups to assassin and other figures. Becoming a revolutionary and leading many attacks against the world Government and finally participating in the Mother hakuri attacks on the Priests and aiding their murders. With this Simon sets out to do whatever he pleases and enjoy doing it, as he brings a new age of chaos into the world with the rest of his crew. Appearance Simon is a very tall and lean man, who has black hair however when in a hybird version of his fruit. His fair changes to red and most of the times he is seen, his hair is red telling those he is mostly in his hybrid form. On his face has a tattoo of a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek.Wear a set of earrings and a set of bracelets. During his days as a marine, he wore the standard gunfire but kept his tattoos and jewelry. When he defected the marines and joined the revolutionaries, he changed his whole outfit, but keeping his accessories. He wore a pair of black pants and frilly shirt, with a pair of black shoes keeping a sword on his hip. However when he joined Demetrius he wears a purple top and matching pants. He wears curved shoes and does wear an yellow sash around his waist, holding his sword at his side. Trivia *Simon has a signature laugh "Tahahaha", often giving it with his smile. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Lady Amarantha’s Division Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mystic Weapon User